


Encounters of the Third Wheel

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [214]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, F/M, Jealousy, Surprise encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: kc + caroline randomly bumping into klaus and cami on a date and trying to hide the fact that she’s jealous (not anti cami tho pls)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [214]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Encounters of the Third Wheel

She takes great care to keep her smile placid as she leaves the restaurant, allowing herself to glue her eyes to her phone to avoid looking at their table. God, she was going to kill Kol. The ass probably knew his brother would be here on a date, which was why he insisted on ordering takeout but refusing to go pick it up. “You have to learn your way around, darling,” he’d whined, sprawled on her new couch. “Never know what gems you might find along the way.”

_Ass_.

“Caroline!”

Ugh, and she had just reached the safety of the sidewalk outside. Forcing herself to stop, Klaus catches up with her, eyes as wide as they were when he first saw her. “Hey,” she greets with a confused chuckle, glancing down for effect. “Did I drop something?”

“No, I-” He breaks off, not looking any less confused himself. “I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting to see you. Kol didn’t mention you were coming into town.”

She frowns at that, muttering, “Of course he didn’t.” With a commiserating grin, she lifts the bag of food in her hand. “I’m just picking up our dinner. He’s helping me settle into the new place.”

Klaus just blinks at her for a moment, and a thrill of pride runs through her at taking him by surprise. Her childhood crush might have been painfully obvious to everyone, but she likes to think she’s grown out of her open book tendencies. “You’re moving here?”

“Already moved,” she clarifies, “and your brother is probably snooping through all my things, so I should probably go.” Her eyes flick to the restaurant, knowing someone was waiting on him, too. "You should get back to your girlfriend. She seems nice.“

Finally, Klaus shakes his head from whatever processing he’s been doing, brows furrowed. "Oh, she’s not- It’s a blind date, Elijah set us up. She is nice, but…”

With a slow nod, Caroline makes herself back away. Her head cants to the side, though, because the whole situation grows a lot more promising as he watched her go. “Not your girlfriend, got it.” Biting back a smile, she waves. “See you around, Klaus.”

“Looking forward to it, sweetheart,” he calls back, not bothering to move inside before she turns on her way. 

Okay, maybe she wasn’t going to _kill_ Kol, but they would definitely be having another talk about boundaries and trying to make ‘Klaroline’ happen. As much as she loves her best friend, his meddling tended to make things worse. And maybe, just maybe, she and Klaus could figure things out on their own.


End file.
